


Untitled

by puszysty



Category: Popslash
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-03
Updated: 2006-04-03
Packaged: 2017-10-08 16:03:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/77374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puszysty/pseuds/puszysty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris breaks up with his girlfriend...if she's even his girlfriend to begin with</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

Chris cursed himself at he waited for an ever elusive phone call. He'd called the day before, leaving a message on her answering machine to have her call him back. He knew she wouldn't call. He was kidding himself waiting.  
He knew she got his messages. He found out by those little emails she sent him a few days later. Good heavens she had to make a long distance phone call for once. Not like it was his fault that he had to leave town for work.

Chris wasn't sure what he saw in Sandy. She hardly made an effort towards him. And he still cared about her. More than he should, thought Chris. She made him so angry when she half-assed it like this. Frankly he was tired of being the only one making the effort.

It didn't help any that all his friends saw her as a sweet heart. They'd said that the two would be great together. None of them saw her for she really was. A bitch, no. Just someone who really didn't give a shit. She only cared when Chris was right in front of her. Apparently she had no idea what she had.

Chris had had his share of girl problems in the past. He'd had girls that had only wanted him for his money, and some that saw him as their ticket to fame. Sandy was quite the opposite. She didn't want anything. At first it seemed like a blessing, like she was the type of girl he was looking for.

That's why he fell so fast for her. She was interested in what he had to say. They shared not only the same interests, but some of the same important beliefs, such as religion, as well. Their first few months together had been great. A whirlwind romance.

Then Chris went to LA for a celebrity event he needed, or at least wanted, to make an appearance at. He called when he landed at the airport, then had asked her to call him later that weekend. She didn't.

Quickly he realized it was more than just the phone calls she was neglecting. He'd figured that when he asked her to club and she had some excuse, that clubbing just wasn't her thing. Seeing as how she was his girlfriend, he thought she would be happy to come support him at his performance. Instead, she used the same lame ass excuse she used in the club situations. Some shit about her being busy or having 'an engagement'.

That was what nearly sent Chris over the edge. Yet next time he saw her, she was just as sweet and kind as ever, as if she just hadn't deeply hurt him. The fool he was, he bought right into it.

The pattern continued. Her completely ignoring him when he was out of town, blowing off his invitations for no good reason at all. And when they spent time together, it all seeming like everything was going splendidly. It sent Chris on an emotional roller coaster that he wasn't sure how much longer he could ride.

Now a thousand miles away, common sense was finally reaching him. This girl was destroying him from the inside out. He didn't need this. He needed someone that actually cared about him. He was ending this tonight. No more pain, no more disappointment. He didn't care what it was going to cost him. It wasn't worth it anymore.

Tired of waiting for her call, he picked up the phone and dialed her number. She answered the phone with an obliviously cheerful voice. God, he hated that. It pained him to say it, but he knew it'd be for the best. "Sandy, it's over. We're through." Not even waiting for a reply, Chris hung up the phone, sighed, and fell back into his chair. He was glad to finally be done with her. For good.


End file.
